


Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

by kory_anders



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: Ben and Stella say goodbye.(background Rosvolio)





	Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend had this idea and I wanted to write this for her. It's not proofread and I probably won't write anything else for this fandom unless asked. This is mostly just for her.

After years of dancing in her school's ballets and dance productions, Stella is finally achieving her dream of going to one of the top universities for dance. At last, her hard work had payed off.

It was hard for her, sometimes, being surrounded by all of these rich families and petty squabbles. All she wanted was to dance, and maybe Benvolio Montague but he had fallen in love with Rosaline Capulet. The two of them thick as thieves and bickering like an old married couple. It seemed as though Stella no longer had a place in this town. Thankfully, she went to one of the most elite private schools in the country so upon graduation, she was awarded scholarships to her dream university. 

A few days prior to her departure, Ben showed up at her house. It was a shock to see him, only because of how hard he took the news of Stella leaving.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you," he said, with a hopeful look on his face. 

"I guess that's alright, I'm just going over my list of things I need to bring to school."

He walked into her house and straight to her room. Stella followed, preparing herself for the argument she knew would happen soon. Ben was a stubborn man when he wanted to be.

"How have you been? How's Ros?" 

Ben looked down at his hands and then stood from where he was sitting on her bed. He looked her in the eye with a sad look on his face. 

"I really can't believe you're leaving. Is there anything that would make you stay?"

Stella paused and thought. Ben's aunt had come to see her a few days ago, after she got back from a trip around the world. Tessa had offered her whatever she wanted if she would stay, but Stella couldn't do it. 

"No, but it's not as if I'm dying Ben. You can come visit me whenever you'd like and I'll be back for holidays anyway. Besides, you have Rosaline to keep you company," she said, putting her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. 

"Are you doing this to punish me? Is this my fault?"

Over the years, the people in Ben's life had abandoned him in one way or another. Stella was one of the only people he truly felt was there for him. 

"This has nothing to do with you. This has nothing to do with anybody. I'm leaving because I want to. You know how important dancing is to me."

He sighed and grabbed her hands. "I know it is, but am I not important to you at all? You know how much I depend on you."

Stella took her hands away and said, "Ben you are important to me, but you are not my entire life and not everything I do is for you. I think it's time you let me go."

Ben was shocked a bit by her words and his own actions. He took a deep breath and thought about all the times they had together. It would be hard to let Stella go but he knew that it was time. As much as he didn't want her to leave, he knew she was right, as she always seemed to be. 

"You're right. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Stella smiled at him and reached out to grasp his arm. "Come on," she said, leading him out of her room, "Let's go have one last adventure."


End file.
